1. Field of the Invention
Mobile device for the preservation and reheating with movable thermal barriers and constant level distribution of hot and cold meal trays.
It is intended to allow the constant level distribution of meal-trays whilst also allowing the reheating and preservation of hot and cold food items placed on the same meal tray while awaiting distribution.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Numerous refrigerated devices are known that comprise meal trays having a cold zone and a hot or reheating zone where they wait for their final distribution. These two zones require a thermal barrier which is often fixed and non-detachable. The traditional fixed stacking of the trays requires that they be introduced or removed by placing them or picking them up one by one from their stacking ladder. This forces the person handling the device into the uncomfortable position of having to bend down and rise up in order to reach the trays that have been placed lower or higher, and these manoeuverings are difficult to implement, especially when the space for displacement or movement is limited. In addition, the door of the device housing must be opened, each time that a tray is retrieved, and this causes substantial dispersions of the cooling and heating calories contained therein.